


Blinded By Love

by vampsvngs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Controlling, Cuddling, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Homicide, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Past Relationship(s), Slight fluff, insane, mentions of felix - Freeform, side hyunchan, slight domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: Love can make someone do crazy things.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Blinded By Love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not support or am I okay with what I have written. This is purely fiction. If you know anyone or you, yourself is going through something like this, please seek help.
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Hyunjin has a crush on one of his classmates. Said crush is named Kim Seungmin. Seungmin is a newer student, moved to Seoul a month or so back. Hyunjin has been trying to get the few months younger attention since then. It has worked in  _ some  _ ways. Seungmin did start to talk to the taller, becoming acquainted with Hyunjin.

Today, Hyunjin plans on asking the younger to go on a date with him. He’s hoping Seungmin will say yes.

“Minnie!” Hyunjin says excitedly as he runs to where the younger is, which is his locker. Seungmin looks at him, giving him a small smile.

“Hi Jinnie.”

Hyunjin smiles at him, “I had a question.”

Seungmin raises an eyebrow at the older as he shuts his locker. “Oh? What is it?” he asks.

Hyunjin’s nerves finally get to him.

“U-uh, I was wondering if you’d want to go on a date this weekend? W-with me?” he asks, his voice becoming shaky.

Seungmin smiles softly, “I’d love to Jinnie.”

“O-oh, okay, great!” Hyunjin sighs out, smiling back at the younger.

This one date starts it all. For the next month, they go out every other day. They go to a café or some small restaurant, even to the fair. In that month they become closer than before. They would walk each other home once school ended or stay at one another's houses for a few hours. All of this, of course, made Hyunjin’s crush on the younger  _ stronger. _ The taller has wonder if the younger feels the same but he's too scared to ask or confess.

Hyunjin spends another week on contemplating if he should confess to Seungmin. When it hits Friday, Hyunjin decides to tell the younger how he felt.

Currently, they were cuddling on Hyunjin’s bed. Seungmin is laying on his back while Hyunjin is sprawled out on top of him. Music is softly playing from Hyunjin’s phone and Seungmin is humming quietly to it.

Hyunjin lifts his head up to properly look at the other. Seungmin smiles and raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”

Hyunjin giggles softly. “I want to tell you something.”

“Go on.”

Hyunjin takes a deep breath in. “I like you. Like a  _ lot _ . Every since the first day I saw you, really.”

Seungmin smiles fondly at the older. “Yeah, I know.”

“Y-you know?” Hyunjin questions, shock laced through his voice. Seungmin let’s out a chuckle.

“I could tell by all the small things you’d do to just get my attention, it was really cute by the way” Seungmin explains.

Hyunjin pouts a little, “Was I that obvious?”

“Yes,  _ but  _ it was cute Jinnie” the younger says, moving his hand to run it through the taller ones dark locks. A small blush forms on Hyunjin’s cheeks.

“What about you? Do you feel the same way?” Hyunjin questions, his voice comes out in a whisper. He’s scared of what the other one may say.

The smile on Seungmin’s face grows, “Of course.”

An overwhelming happiness washes over Hyunjin and he buries his face in Hyunjin’s chest. The younger chuckles at the taller ones cuteness. Hyunjin lifts his face up, again, to look at the younger.

“Can I ask something then? If it’s not too early?” Hyunjin questions.

“Hm,  _ depends _ ” Seungmin says teasingly. There’s a smirk on his face. Hyunjin playfully rolls his eyes.

“Dork” Hyunjin giggles out.

“Since I’m a dork now, you can’t ask your question” Seungmin tease. Hyunjin playfully pouts.

“But  _ Minnie _ ” the taller whines out.

Seungmin lets out a chuckle. “Fine, fine. Only because you’re cute.”

_ you’re making a mistake _

Hyunjin gives the younger a smile. “Will you be my boyfriend, Minnie?”

“I’d love to.”

_ how dumb _

  
  


~

  
  


In the span of the next few weeks, they manage to get closer with one another. They have also shared their first kiss. With every chance they get now, they try to kiss the other. It’s become addicting to them.

Hyunjin kiss Seungmin again, giggling softly afterwards. The younger pulls him closer, kind of hugging the taller.

They are on Hyunjin’s couch. Seungmin had suggested to watch a movie but neither of them were really listening or watching it. Their attention is on the other, which is where they would rather have it be.

“I know people are supposed to not really ask this while being in a relationship, but I was wondering how did your past relationships go? I’ll tell you about mine” Hyunjin asks the younger. Hyunjin notices the way Seungmin’s eyes grow  _ darker _ , but the other didn’t seem sad.

“They never worked out that well” Seungmin says. The tone in his voice seemed  _ off _ but Hyunjin couldn’t tell what it was.

_ let’s hope you’re different  _

“Oh, I’m sorry Minnie.” Hyunjin pouts.

And just like that, Seungmin’s expression changes. “It’s fine because now, I have you.” Hyunjin’s cheeks flush and he buries his face in the others shoulder. “What about your past relationship?”

Hyunjin pulls back and looks at Seungmin, “I’ve only had one other honestly. It was a pretty good relationship but he ended up moving to Australia along with a good friend of mine, it’s their home. We broke it off because of the distance and we didn’t know when he’d be back.”

“How long has it been since he moved away?” Seungmin asks.

“A little over a year. I miss my friend, his name is Felix” Hyunjin answers, pouting slightly.

Seungmin pulls the older into a kiss, kissing the pout away. “I’m sure you’ll see him again some day love.”

Hyunjin smiles softly at his boyfriend, “I hope so.”

  
  


~

  
  


A little over a month passes by.

They are sitting outside at a table that’s close to their college, eating and getting their work done. Neither of them notice that someone is walking their way.

Hyunjin jumps when he feels arms wrap around. He turns around, “What th — oh my god, Chan hyung!” The taller has turned around completely, gets up, and crushes the older in a hug. Chan hugs the younger back.

“I’ve missed you” Chan whispers to the younger.

“I’ve missed you too hyung.” Hyunjin pulls away to give the other a smile. “Oh, hyung!” he turns to look at Seungmin, “this is my boyfriend, Seungmin.” Hyunjin didn’t notice the way he was looking at the older male. “Minnie, this is my ex I told you about, Chan.” Seungmin’s eyes darken a little and he frowns. His mood switches when Hyunjin sits next to him.

Chan had  _ noticed _ .

The eldest sits across from them, “Nice to meet you, Seungmin.”

Seungmin glances at the older, sending him a fake smile. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Did Lix not come back?” Hyunjin asks, pouting.

“No, but he’ll be here for Christmas” Chan says, smiling at the younger. He then looks in between the two, “How long have you guys been dating?”

“Almost two months” Hyunjin answers, smiling widely. Seungmin looks at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his face. He gives the older a kiss on his cheek.

Chan gives them a strained smile, to which Hyunjin doesn’t notice. “That’s cute.” When Chan had came back, he was expecting to get the younger back. He came back  _ for  _ Hyunjin.

Seungmin looks the older up and down as Hyunjin talks to him, asking about Australia. Seungmin could tell Chan still has feelings for  _ his _ boyfriend.

_ i don't like him _

After this day, Hyunjin tries to spend time with both Chan and Seungmin. It was easy  _ at first _ . Hyunjin would usually try to hang out with them one-on-one or both together. He liked it more when the three of them were able to hangout together.

The three of them were sat in Hyunjin’s kitchen. Seungmin is trying his hardest to keep active in their conversation but he finds himself having a bit of a hard time. He ends up excusing himself, saying he needs to go to the bathroom. He walks out of the kitchen but stays close so he can listen in on them.

“Are you sure he likes me?” Chan asks.

“Channie, don’t worry! I’ve asked him and he said does” Hyunjin replies. 

“I just feel like he doesn’t because he can sense I still love you” Chan confesses. Hyunjin gives the older a small frown. “How does he feel about us hanging out sometimes?”

“He’s fine with it.”

_ not for long _

Seungmin decides to actually go to the bathroom, just to wash his hands, then heads back. “I’m back, did I miss anything important?” he questions.

“Not really, baby” Hyunjin says, giving the younger a kiss on the cheek.

They stay like this for another couple hours, just talking. Chan checks the time and frowns a little. “Ah, I’m going to have to leave.”

“Awh, okay” Hyunjin says, pouting a little. They both get up and pull each other into a small hug.

Seungmin waits until they pull away and ask, “Hey hyung, do you mind giving me a ride?”

Chan looks at the youngest, a little confused, “Yeah, sure.” Seungmin sends him a fake smile and thanks him.

The youngest then gets up and pulls Hyunjin into a hug. “See you tomorrow baby.”

“See you tomorrow” Hyunjin says, pulling away from the hug. Seungmin then cups the taller ones cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. He pulls him closer to deepen the kiss some. Chan awkwardly stands there, looking away from them. He hears Hyunjin giggle once they pull away and he looks back at them.

“You ready Seungmin?” he asks. Seungmin looks at him and nods. They all say their goodbyes again and then Chan and Seungmin head out of Hyunjin’s apartment.

There's an obvious tension between the two, it’s not hard to miss. It becomes awkward as they enter Chan’s car.

“So  _ hyung _ , do you still have feelings for Jinnie?” Seungmin askings, side eyeing the older.

Chan lets out a sigh. “I do  _ but  _ I’m not trying to take him away from you. He’s happy, so am I”

_ liar _

“Okay.”

  
  


As the days pass by, Seungmin becomes  _ controlling  _ over Hyunjin. He checks the elders phone now, limits his time he can hangout with Chan, gives him a  _ curfew _ . Hyunjin doesn’t understand why Seungmin became this way all of a sudden.

  
  


It’s late at night, about 3 o’clock in the morning. Hyunjin is thankful that Seungmin didn’t stay with him tonight.

He’s on his way to Chan’s, knowing he’s up at this time. When he gets to his house, he knocks on the door. Chan opens the door, confusion written all over his face. It changes to concern once he realizes it’s Hyunjin.

“Come in” he says, stepping aside to let the younger in. That night, Hyunjin explains everything to Chan. “Hyunjin, that’s..  _ horrible _ and  _ toxic _ .”

“He’s only doing it because he loves me.”

“Hyunjin..”

“He does hyung. It’s fine, it’s okay.”

Chan frowns at the younger.

Hyunjin tries to go to Chan’s whenever he can. The next two times is filled with them cuddling or Hyunjin telling him about Seungmin. Chan will always tell him how toxic their relationship is, but of course Hyunjin doesn’t listen, he’s blinded by  _ love _ .

The fourth time Hyunjin goes over, it’s different from the last three. Why? Because halfway through Hyunjin talking about Seungmin, Chan shuts him up by kissing him.

When Chan pulls away, he was expecting a different reaction than  _ this _ .

“I’m leaving” Hyunjin whispers, eyes still wide from shock.

Chan tries everything he can to stop the other from leaving so he can explain  _ why _ he did it. But, Hyunjin doesn’t want to stay because he’s confused. In the end, Chan gives up and let him leave.

Which was a mistake.

The next morning, Hyunjin tells Seungmin about what happened. Seungmin goes  _ off _ .

“You’re not allowed to see him anymore.”

“B-but why Minnie?”

“He’s been trying to steal you away from me, can you not see that? Look back on how he is around you!”

“I-I don’t think he is” Hyunjin stutters out.

“Do you not believe me?” the younger questions, his voice laced with anger.

“I-I—”

**_Slap_ **

Hyunjin holds onto his cheek and stares at Seungmin with widened eyes.

“I’m going to ask again, do you not believe me?”

Hyunjin thinks back on how Chan is with him. He removes his hand away from his cheek and looks down, tears run down his cheeks.

“I believe you” he whispers. Seungmin smiles.

“We’re staying at my house for a while” Seungmin says. Hyunjin doesn’t try to argue.

  
  


~

  
  


Four days. Four day of nothing but  _ torture.  _ Seungmin has made sure he’s brainwashed Hyunjin to believe he doesn’t need anyone  _ but  _ Seungmin. That he would be nothing without the younger. He even went as far as taking away another that he can communicate with someone.

“I want you to go over this again with me, okay?” Seungmin questions. Hyunjin gives him a nod, there’s tear stains on his cheeks. “You are  _ nothing _ without me.”

“ _ I am nothing without you. _ ”

“You only need me.”

“ _ I only need you. _ ”

“You don’t need friends.”

“ _ I don’t need friends. _ ”

“Chan is trying to take you away from me.”

“ _ Chan is trying to take me away from you. _ ”

“We only need each other.”

“ _ We only need each other. _ ”

Seungmin smiles fondly at Hyunjin. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m glad you are” Hyunjin whispers.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I do. I love you too.”

Seungmin cups the elders cheeks. “I don’t want you to leave me like the others did.” Seungmin pouts.

“I’ll never leave you.”

The younger smiles again. “I always knew you’d be different.” Seungmin connects their lips in a short kiss.

  
  


Chan was been worried. He just left Hyunjin’s apartment building, it concerned him more that the younger wasn’t there. He gets back in his car and heads toward Seungmin’s place.

When he gets there, he opens his car door, getting out, and walks up to Seungmin’s door. He knocks on it three times. Seungmin opens his door and glares at the older. “What?”

“I want to see Hyunjin.”

“No.”

“ _ Please _ Seungmin, I need too.”

Seungmin’s glare deepens. “I said no.”

Chan pushes past the younger, entering the house. “Hyunjin” he says once he sees the younger on the coach. Hyunjin looks at the older, his eyes emotionless.

“What are you doing here?” Chan could tell something was off.

**this isn’t hyunjin**

“I was worried about you” he says, frowning.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“I  _ am _ hyung. I don’t want to see you.”

Chan raises an eyebrow. “That’s not how you were five days ago.”

“I don’t need you.”

“Hyunjin-” He cuts himself off with a gasp. The oldest can feel a knife being pressed to his throat. Seungmin’s hand threads through Chan’s hair, pulling it roughly. The older groans in pain.

“Don’t try to do anything or this will become worse for you” Seungmin whispers in Chan’s ear.

“You’re insane” he whispers back.

“I  _ know _ .”

“Hyunjin, please” Chan whispers, looking at the taller.

“Hyunjin, please” Seungmin mocks. “He isn’t going to  _ help _ you.” He presses the knife down a little more. An idea then pops into the youngest head. “Jinnie, would you like to do it?” he asks, holding the knife out to the taller.

Hyunjin takes a couple step closer and shakingly takes the knife from Seungmin. “I can do it.”

“Hyunjin, please think about what you’re doing. You don’t want to do this, I can see it in your eyes that you don’t. If you care about me y-”

**_Slice_ **

Blood gets on Hyunjin.

“I’m sorry” Hyunjin whispers.

Seungmin let’s go of Chan, watching as he falls to the floor with a loud thud. Hyunjin drops the knife beside Chan. They watch as he desperately tries to breathe and how life is slowly fading from him.

When Chan stops moving, Hyunjin looks up at Seungmin with widened eyes. “I killed him.”

“You did. It was the best thing to do love” Seungmin replies.

“Best thing to do?” Hyunjin whispers.

“Yes and you did  _ so  _ well.”

“I did well.”

Seungmin steps over Chan’s body to get to the taller. He places a quick kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go clean you up beautiful” Seungmin whispers, taking the older ones hand in his own. He places a small kiss on his hand too. “I’m so proud of you, you know?”

“You are?” Hyunjin questions, giving the younger a smile.

“Absolutely.”

“Minnie?”

“Yes baby?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
